


in the wind

by marijayne



Series: two different parts of the same whole [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, azula gets a chance, don't worry though they'll be together again, the gaang starts to assemble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marijayne/pseuds/marijayne
Summary: Picking up where my zkdd left off, the Gaang starts to come together.In this AU, Katara and Zuko met as their alter-egos when their paths crossed in a fire nation colony. Iroh is fire lord, Zuko has run away from home to make his own way on the high seas, and Katara and her long-suffering brother are working with the white lotus to locate their father and others from the southern water tribe.Summaries are hard and this world has had a penchant for getting away from me. I'll try to modify as we go.
Relationships: Blue Spirit/Painted Lady, Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: two different parts of the same whole [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111877
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These last two weeks have been so so hard. I'm glad to be writing again but updates will probably be a little slower. I'm hoping for a little more frequently than once a week. I have a pretty good outline but I haven't written ahead yet and I have a lot of trials this month so we'll see which way that ends up affecting things. Could go either way, honestly.   
> Thanks for reading!

_Azula -_

_I hope you remember our old code or this won’t make much sense. I’m all healed now and learning a lot. You would hate being around so many people - or you would be in charge in short order. I’m trying new things and I enjoy traveling but I miss the mango juice I used to get from the market in town. Have you been lately? Have some for me next time you go. How are you holding up? Lu Ten told me he would pass messages if you wanted. Stay sharp._

Azula stares out the window like there might be something worthwhile just on the horizon. The morning is fresh, and normally this is Azula’s favorite time of day. But today she feels restless. It isn’t a special day. Things have been rough since Zuko decided to fly the coup, but it wasn’t anything she didn’t know how to handle. And she wasn’t stupid. She knew her uncle sent Ozai away at any opportunity to give her and the staff a little breathing room. In fact, he should be leaving this very morning. Not that it matters one way or the other to Azula.

When Nila brings her morning meal and tea, Azula is already dressed and half-reading in her private parlor.

“Lady Azula, good morning,” Nila says with a small bow, setting the tray on the table before her.

“Nila,” Azula says with a nod, barely looking up from her scroll.

“Your father will be leaving shortly, lady, if you wish to see him off.”

“No, not today,” Azula says dismissively.

Nila nods but says nothing to this, and turns to leave Azula to her own thoughts.

“Nila,” Azula says sharply, and the young woman pauses. “I believe I will go into town today.”

Nila smiles to herself before turning slowly to face Azula, her expression impassive. “Very good my lady. I will alert the guards to accompany you.”

“No, that won’t be necessary. You can accompany me.”

“Of course,” and Nila leaves Azula to her breakfast.

Nila is not Azula’s friend. But Azula doesn’t mind being around her. She is kind and quiet and agreeable. When they get to the market, it is busy but not overwhelming. It doesn’t take long before a small human runs up to the pair. “Good morning miss!” the child calls up to them. Azula does not know when Nila handed her a tiny sweet, but somehow there is one in her hand, and somehow Azula knows this is what the child is after. Wordlessly, Azula hands it over, unsure how to think about her role in this transaction. “Gee, thanks!” the little person calls as they run away.

“What was that?” Azula asks, turning to Nila.

“Looked like a child,” Nila deadpanns, a smile dancing at the corners of her eyes.

Azula huffs a little and waves her hand aimlessly. “I know _that_. I mean with the sweet.”

“Oh, sure,” Nila pulls a handful of the sweets from her pocket and deposits them into Azula’s unwitting hands. “Zuko always used to hand them out. The kids love them.”

This did not exactly answer Azula’s question, but another child is already upon her. This one simply plucks a sweet from the top of the pile in her cupped hands and runs away laughing.

“Charming,” Azula mumbles, stuffing the remaining sweets into her pocket. “I’m thirsty. Is there someplace to get mango juice out here?”

There is. Of course there is. Its at the very end of the market.

There are a lot of kids between here and there.

Nila smiles and readies another handful of sweets.

It has been a long time since Azula has been to the market herself. There are many stalls. Everything is slightly interesting, in the way that novel things sometimes are. There is a surprising variety available here. Azula had always sort of assumed that the town was pretty backwater. But there are stalls with linens, with many types of foods, with weapons and incense and craftwork. “There is a lot out here,” Azula mentions, trying not to sound too interested.

Nila is right beside her, a smile in her voice. “Yes. Many ships come through here from all around the world. There’s a lot of trade, really.”

Azula pauses outside a stall with pottery stacked on many shelves. Two children take advantage of her stillness and approach hand-in-hand. Azula glances down at them. They look like siblings - a brother and sister. They are young, maybe six and three. “-scuse us miss, do you have any caaaandies left?” the older sister asks with a little courtesy. Azula smiles before she can catch herself and gives them each two for asking so nicely. When she straightens, something in the pottery shop catches her eye.

“Nila, what are those? I’ve been seeing them all through the market.”

“Oh, yes miss, most stalls have an icon or two.”

“What are these two?”Azula steps closer to the shelf where the pair is perched, side by side.

“Very popular here. Yes. The painted lady and the blue spirit. Are you not familiar?”

Azula squints and shakes her head. “This one here looks like a character in a play my mother used to like. I never paid much attention at the theater. What makes them popular here?”

The merchant at the little stall has a break in customers and has caught the end of the question. His eyes light up. “Miss must be visiting. The painted lady and her blue spirt visit our town frequently. They take special care of us, and so we take special care of them, we do. Makes Nasade an especially safe place to be. Why the Painted Lady herself visited my cousin when she was down with a fever a few months ago.”

Azula raises an eyebrow at Nila, as if to ask how seriously she should take this. Nila shrugs. “Most everyone here has met one of them, sometimes both together, or knows someone who has. We are all grateful.”

Azula wants to scoff at this but the reverence in Nila’s voice stops her. Nila is not a silly girl. It gives Azula pause. So instead, Azula nods her head a little before saying “Thank you,” and resumingher long path towards the end of the market.

The young woman smiles broadly when Azula reaches the counter stacked with mangos and other fruits.“Good morning!” she chips brightly. “Nila, I expect you’ll have a mango juice, but you I don’t remember at all. Are you visiting Nila?”

Azula looks at Nila and she just laughs. Azula is not sure what to say. Usually she doesn’t have any trouble giving orders but there’s something about this merchant that makes her feel flustered. “Mango for me as well. Please.” The please is an afterthought, and Azula hopes it isn’t so late to seem awkward. But the young woman doesn’t seem to notice. She makes easy conversation about inconsequential things as she juices the mangos and slides their cups across the bar. Azula holds the cool mug in her palms, trying to think of something else to say. Nila takes her mug and begins sipping gratefully, leaning against the bar and looking out across the market. She seems to be in no hurry, or at least senses Azula’s reluctance to sit. Azula’s sharp eyes roam around the small stall as she grasps for something to say, until she sees the now familiar pair of icons at the edge of a shelf.

“Have _you_ met them?” Azula asks, gesturing her mug towards the likeness of the spirits.

The young woman leans across the bar and lowers her voice. “Oh yes! Three months ago or so, I was out late and someone tried to mug me! The painted lady stopped the assailant though. She was beautiful. Graceful as she kicked his ass. I assume it was a he. The assailant was swallowed by a fog, screaming, and I ran away.”

Azula glances at Nila, who is pretending to give them space and gives no indication that she’s heard any of this story. “Wow.” Azula finally says, taking a sip of the juice. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

They stand there for a few more minutes in not-uncomfortable-silence, until some more kids come to ask Azula for sweets, and more customers walk up and order fruit juice.

When their mugs are empty, Azula and Nila sit them quietly on the counter, not wanting to interrupt the woman’s next sale. She pauses anyway, looking up brightly and smiling at Azula. “Hope to see you around Nila’s friend!” she calls after them.

Azula has nothing to say to that. “Thanks,” she says awkwardly, already walking away. After a few minutes Azula chances a glance at Nila. She’s looking elsewhere but turns when she feels Azula looking. Nila sighs, a smile in her eyes, and reaches into her pockets again. “You’re going to need more sweets for the walk back,” she says

Azula takes the sweets without a word. Nila is not her friend. But, Azula thinks, she would make a pretty good one.


	2. I can be of use to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko meets an unexpected ally.   
> It's Toph.  
> Looking forward to the inevitable shenanigans that will ensue.

_Z- relieved to hear from you. S and I are doing well, although trouble seems to find us. Still haven’t found what we are looking for. Are you in contact with Mino’s family? I worry about him. I’ve been piecing together something that might be helpful. Worried about getting back but no point really until I figure it out fully. I’m grateful for every letter but they are a poor substitute for you and these scrolls are always too small. K_

Zuko was not having a great night. It started off well enough. They’d made port. The men insisted Lee join them in town for a round or two or ten. Nothing new there. Zuko reluctantly agreed, as he always did. They were firmly in Earth Kingdom territory now, and even all those hours on deck couldn’t hide Zuko’s fire nation features. But the types of bars favored by Jee’s crew were generally no-questions-asked but somehow not _too_ seedy types of places, which suited Zuko just fine.

Zuko had made excuses to head back early, as was his standard practice. He had made it a few buildings past the bar when he found himself unwittingly interrupting _something_ \- mugging, kidnapping, it didn’t matter much. Instincts more or less kick in now anytime there’s obvious distress. His duel swords were out even before he had fully processed what was happening.

One of the men lay slumped in an alley, the target had disappeared into the shadows along with the rest of their attackers. Now Zuko is trying to look inconspicuous as he heads in what he hopes is the general direction of the docks.

Zuko is wondering if he will ever learn to think things through when someone bumps forcefully into him, a swirl of silken robes and a light giggle contrasting sharply with the sturdy impact of her hands on his biceps. “Oh my! Please excuse the stumble of a blind girl sir!” she says too loudly. Then, in a low whisper, she adds: “You must have done something very bad or very good, because you’re being followed by three very unhappy goons.”

Shit.

“Allow me to help you home then, miss,” Zuko says to the darkness. “And what’s it to you?” he adds in his own raspy whisper.

“I get the sense we can help each other out,” she says simply, “if it was something good.”

Zuko nods slightly, quickening his pace beside her.

“I really am blind though bub so you’ll have to use your words like a big kid.”

Zuko huffs at this. “I interrupted them,” he tells her. “If you’re blind how do you know they’re following me?”

“I see with my feet, obviously. Whatever, I’ll explain later. They’re closing in. I hope you can handle yourself in a fight.”

“I can.”

“I hope you can handle yourself without your bending - they don’t like benders around here.”

“How do you - never mind. I can.”

“Great. Good luck.”

And with that, the three thugs are upon them. It is not often now that Zuko feels the adrenaline rush of a fight twice in one night, and he quickly falls into the smooth and practiced movements. The round stone of Katara’s necklace is a cool whisper against his wrist, a silent but steadying counter to his quickly rising pulse.

The streets here are dark and narrow, and Zuko moves easily through the shadows. All three men carry flashy daggers, but as soon as Zuko engages he finds they are barely proficient. Whoever they are, these men are not well trained and don’t seem to have been expecting anyone to put up much of a fight tonight. Zuko quickly disarms one before knocking him unconscious with the hilt of his sword. The second is close enough to hesitate when his compatriot falls, and Zuko dispenses with him even more quickly. When he spins to aid the girl, his shoulders relax. The third goon is already in a crumple at her feet, his hands behind his back. They look to be bound with rocks.

The girl flicks her wrist and the ground beneath the man nearest her seems to roll, pushing him into a heap with the others. She stands stock still for a moment before twisting her foot sharply to the left. The ground beneath the men disappears and them along with it. Zuko blinks and the narrow street is just as it was five minutes before.“They’ll be fine,” she says in his general direction. “There’s a basement down there. Someone will find them in the morning.”

“Who _are_ you?” Zuko whispers, mostly to himself.

But her hearing, like a few other things about her, is above average at the very least. She cocks her head before flashing a triumphant grin.

“I prefer to be called The Blind Bandit. BB if you’re into abbreviations or nicknames, which I am. What do I call you, besides Sparky.”

“Most people call me Lee. And um, most people don’t know. That I can firebend.”

The Blind Bandit considers this.“Okay then. Point me in the direction of our ticket out of here and let’s start walking.”

“I came on a ship and the docks are- I think this way?”

The girl pauses and tilts her head. “Yeah, okay. Too bad about the ship. Really dislike being out on the water as a general rule. While we walk tell me about your captain.”

Zuko walks beside her and watches her carefully for several minutes. When she doesn’t falter and easily keeps pace with him, he turns his attention to their surroundings instead.

“Jee’s our captain. He’s an honorable man. He will protect his crew, though, if you mean to cause trouble.” Zuko glances at the girl as he adds “As will I.”

“Relax Sparky! I mean to cause plenty of trouble, but not for you or your captain. If he helps get me out of here, I can be of use to you both.”

“What’d you do to need to leave so badly?”

“Plenty. Most recently, I ran away from home.”

Zuko hums at this, considering. “Me too,” he half mumbles.

“Well yo-ho Sparky. We’ll be best friends now for sure.”

They reach the gangplank and The Bandit stops. “I won’t be able to see on the ship or tell where you are, so you’ll have to guide me the rest of the way to your captain.”

She takes his arm and gives a long steady exhale before tentatively stepping forward. Zuko placed his palm over her hand reassuringly.He describes the ship in a low whisper as they walk accross and eventually below the deck. He knocks on the captain’s door and stands uncomfortably for a minute. Two minutes. Zuko glances at the girl beside him. She looks small, many years younger than he is, and he wonders at how this almost _fragile_ looking person could be the same person who made people who meant him harm _literally_ _disappear_ into the ground.

The door opens with a subtle creaking. The girl speaks before anyone else has the chance.

“You can call me The Blind Bandit. I need passage out of here. I have a lot of skills that I can use for your benefit, if you make a few adjustments to your vessel.”

Jee looks at Zuko for more information, but that’s honestly a pretty good summary of what Zuko knows about the situation. Lee looks at his captain and nods. “She helped me out of a bad situation tonight, sir. I think we should hear her out.”

“Very well,” Jee says, opening his door a little wider. “You might as well come in and make a case for your self.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out that my most frequent recourse to avoid preparing for trial has been preparing for other hearings. ugh. But no matter. I predict the next update will be Wednesday or Thursday, after the conclusion of one set of trial days and the massive adrenaline dump that is sure to follow. I think next we'll drop in on Katara and Sokka.  
> Here's hoping all of you have excellent weeks ahead. <3


End file.
